Jenna Sommers
Jenna Sommers was and 's aunt, who became their legal guardian after their parents were killed in a car crash. During the first two seasons she remained largely unaware of the supernatural forces in Mystic Falls. She used to date Logan Fell, who was turned into a vampire by Anna, and was then later killed by Alaric Saltzman. She begins a relationship with Alaric, Elena and Jeremy's history teacher. She also went to high school with Mason Lockwood, 's uncle. Before she became Elena and Jeremy's guardian, Jenna was a party girl especially back in high school, which Mason revealed when he visited. compelled Jenna and had her spy on and Elena then has her stab herself in her stomach while Elena and Alaric watch. At the hospital, the doctors said she was lucky to be alive. Her relationship with Alaric gets strained after she discovers his wife Isobel was alive. She finally learned the truth after being attacked by Klaus. Shortly after reconciling with Alaric she was called by Katherine, who tricked her into leaving her house, so Klaus could kidnap her and turn her into a vampire. During the sacrifice, Klaus killed her. This character is a relative of the Gilbert Family. Season One In Pilot, Jenna was introduced as the legal guardian of Elena and Jeremy despite her young age. She was depicted as very scatterbrained and clumsy while trying to adapt to her new life. In The Night of the Comet, Jenna was having trouble coping with her new role as an authority figure to her niece and nephew. She realizes that Jeremy has a problem and she needs to change her parenting tactics after a meeting with Mr. Tanner. She told Jeremy that when she was younger she used to do drugs as well but she had other responsibilities and she needed to change her life. In Family Ties, Jenna met an old flame, Logan Fell during the Founder’s Ball, but did not pay much attention to him because she resented him. Finally, she agrees to a date at the insistence of Elena. In You're Undead to Me, Jenna goes on a date with Logan and was revealed that when she was younger, she dated Logan, but left Mystic Falls after he cheated on her with a girl named Monica. She kicked him out after noted that he had not changed at all. In 162 Candles, Elena and Jenna are surprised by a change in Jeremy's behavior. Finally in History Repeating, Jenna was introduced to Alaric Saltzman and also Logan, now a vampire, approached the Gilbert´s house and asked Jenna to invite him in but she resisted. He tried to compelling her, but because Jenna had taken vervain, was unable to do it. In Unpleasantville, Jenna meet Alaric at the 50's dance and they danced together. While walking home from a party, Alaric tells Jenna that his wife was named Isobel, the same name as Elena's birth mother and later asked her to go on a real date. At the end of Children of the Damned, Jenna was confronted by Elena for not to saying to her that she was adopted. Jenna start dating Alaric and share their first kiss in A Few Good Men, and Elena had asked Jenna to look into information about her real birth mother after Elena found out that shes adopted. She bings the information on the apparent last name Isobel was using, Peterson, in the area around Mystic Falls. She found Trudie Peterson, who was Isobel's friend back in 1993, revealing her address in Grove Hill, Virginia and a picture of them both on the Grove Hill High School website. When John Gilbert returned to town in Under Control, she was very uncomfortable and not very friendly with him, revealing a great dislike for his brother-in-law. During Miss Mystic Falls, at the Founder's Day Gala, Jenna attended the event with Alaric and was quite surprised to see Elena dancing with Damon in the main dance. In Founder's Day she caught who she thought to be kissing , and she told to come in, giving the official invite to one of the worst vampires into their house. Season Two In The Return, Katherine told John that Jenna went to the fire department. Jenna thought she had told Elena (not knowing it was Katherine) and Elena had no clue about it. Jenna went with Elena and Jeremy to the Lockwood house to pay respects for Richard Lockwood's death. In Memory Lane, Jenna hosted a barbecue which Damon, Elena, Alaric and attended. In Plan B, it's been revealed that Katherine used Jenna to spy on Elena. Katherine compelled her into stabbing herself, because Stefan and Elena didn't listen to her and break up, but the stabbing was not fatal. In Masquerade , Matt, Elena and Jeremy are bringing Jenna home from the hospital. As it turns out, Jenna was told that she ran into a knife, even though Katherine had compelled her to stab herself earlier. Jenna, believing this, is embarrassed about it. She lies down on the couch and rests. Elena believes Katherine hurt Jenna because she was still with Stefan and now that they're broken up, they're safe. Later, Jenna and Elena are at home eating pizza. Jenna says she feels like an invalid. When Elena asks her aunt where Jeremy went, she says that he went to the Lockwood party. Elena is surprised. Jenna says she's glad he's having some fun. Elena pretends to go get napkins, but actually goes into the kitchen to talk to Alaric. In the Sacrifice, Elena hears something and wakes up and bumps into Jenna and Alaric in the hall. Jenna was in Alaric's shirt and he was only in his boxers. It can be possibly inferred that they had sex. In By the Light of the Moon '', At the Gilbert house, Elena finds Jenna taking boxes out of the cupboard by the stairs. She closes the door and Elena is shocked to see Elijah standing there. Jenna says he’s doing research on Mystic Falls and offers to help carry the boxes out to his car. Elijah says he can pick them up later and thanks Jenna for inviting him in. In ''Daddy Issues, Jenna recently discovered that John Gilbert is Elena's biological father. Damon talks to Alaric, Jenna, John, and Elena. Then, Jenna attempts to set up Damon with her friend Andie Star. In Crying Wolf, John put some suspicion on Alaric, after he told Jenna about Isobel's death. In the Dinner Party, John made Jenna question if Alaric is honest with her, which leads them to break up . In The House Guest, tells Elena that Jenna has started asking questions about . He reveals that he can't lie to her while he is with her. Elena admits that it is getting more dangerous for Jenna not to know what's going on but explains that she wanted to leave it until Klaus had been dealt with. Alaric promises to respect Elena's decision about whether or not to tell Jenna. Later, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie begin their girls' night when Jenna appears. She agrees to hang out with them as she is still upset about Alaric hiding something from her. Caroline suggests that Alaric might have a good reason for keeping something from her. She reveals that there is a live band at the Mystic Grill and they decide to go. Later, Jenna, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline arrive at the Mystic Grill. Jenna goes to get a drink and Alaric joins her, admitting that he hates that she is upset. Jenna insists that she can handle whatever he is keeping from her, as last year she was a grad student and now she is a parent. She walks off. Outside, Alaric walks Jenna home and tells her that Isobel is dead, although there are some things about her death that he can't reveal. He adds that he loves Jenna, but she just goes inside. The episode ends with Jenna and Elena eating ice cream in the kitchen. Someone rings the doorbell and Jenna goes to answer it. Elena is curious, so follows. When she gets there, she hears someone saying: "Hi, you must be Jenna. I'm Elena's mother." In Know Thy Enemy, Isobel said that it is nice to see Elena again and asks Jenna to let her in, but Elena said no and closed the door. Jenna was devastated by finding out that Elena knew that Isobel is alive all along, and went upstairs and started to cry. Later, Alaric came (Stefan and Damon told him about Isobel), but soon after Jenna exited the house. Then John told Alaric that "if he was honest with her, nothing of this would have happened". Then Alaric punched him. Elena told him that this is all his fault. In Klaus, Jenna has returned home, but unfortunately Klaus (in Alaric's body) has joined her. "Do you believe in vampires, Jenna?" Klaus says before spewing words about being obsessed with them. Stefan screams at Jenna to leave and gets his vampire face on before he starts beating him. The damage is done and Jenna now knows the truth. Elena leaves Elijah briefly to comfort her aunt and admit that not only do vampires exist, but basically everyone around her has known but her. In The Last Day, Once Jenna discovers the existence of vampires, she forgives Alaric for lying. Not knowing that Klaus had released Alaric, she aimed a crossbow at him when he arrived at the boarding house until he proved it was himself. Jenna fetched a bag of blood for Stefan after he and Damon got into a fight and was lured out of the house by Katherine. She is in transitioning to become a vampire for Klaus's sacrifice. In'' The Sun Also Rises, Greta feeds her some of her blood to finish her transformation. After Jules arrives Klaus begins the ritual. Jenna and Elena talk and Jenna reveals she first considered not taking her's and Jeremy's custody but changed her mind at the last minute. Elena says they will have never make it without her. When Klaus gets ready to kill her, Jenna bravely tries to kill Greta first, but fails and Klaus holds her on the ground. She gives a last look to Elena and chooses not to turn off her emotions so she could feel her final moments of life. Klaus then stakes her. At the end of the episode there is a memorial service held for her and John Gilbert in which Elena and Jeremy grieve her death. There, Elena also has the chance to revisit her parents grave. Jenna's death hits everyone she was close to very hard. Elena and Jeremy have to face the pain of losing yet another parent while Alaric lost, once again, the woman he loved. However, it does seem that since Jenna is dead, Alaric will try to take a more active role in Elena and Jeremy's lives as shown when he told Jeremy that he would be staying at the Gilbert House for the night. Season Three In ''Ghost World, Anna says that she thinks that some supernatural beings find peace after their death and that they don't go to The Other Side. Since Jenna hasn't appeared as a ghost, she most likely did find peace. Relationships 'Logan Fell' .]]Jenna had a relationship with Logan in the past, before she left Mystic Falls. He's also the reason why she left because he cheated on her with a girl named Monica. He used Jenna's old feelings for him to get to the Gilbert Compass and after he turns into a vampire, she thinks that he left her because she got sent a email of him leaving town. He tried to come in soon after he's a vampire, but she told him no. 'Alaric Saltzman' Jenna and Alaric were in a relationship and are currently broken up. They have confessed their love for each other though, so there is a big possibility that they will get back together at some point. She first saw him when she was in the Mystic Grill with , where he also introduces himself. They talked and he walked her home, but she doesn't invite him in. Later they meet each other at the 50's dance in the episode Unpleasantville and they danced together, and he later asked her to go on a real date. They first kissed in'' A Few Good Men'' , but she asked a question about Isobel, that she might be Elena's birth mother and after she showed him the picture, he walked off. They are still dating, as they went to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant together. And they are seen together as a couple and have been kissing, in a couple of the episodes of season 2. Their relationship has hit a bump when John returned to Mystic Falls and started bringing up Isobel. Jenna starts to believe that Alaric is not telling her the truth, which leads to their breakup. Right after Alaric tells her that Isobel is dead, she shows up at Jenna's doorstep, making her question Alaric's honesty once again. They get back together in the Last Day. Alaric knows Jenna has been taken for the Sacrifice, and probably knew she was going to die. His is seen later on at Jenna's funeral and lays a rose on her grave. [[John Gilbert|'John Gilbert']] In Under Control, John stated that he and Jenna used to sleep together. However, Jenna doesn't like John and is always snippy around him. John is polite to her, but he is a big part of the reason why she and Alaric broke up because he made Jenna question Alaric's honesty. Their rela tionship is strained at best. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than any other animal or human. *'Super Speed:' Vampires are much faster than any other animal or human. *'Heightened Senses:' Vampires have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility:' Vampires possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Vampires injuries heal at an extremely, abnormal speed. *'Durability: '''Vampires can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. The Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'''Immortality: '''Vampires are nearly indestructible. A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. Weaknesses *Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' Removing the head of a vampire will result in its instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction: If a vampire's heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. *'''Fire or Sunlight: Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires, and if they are exposed for too long will cause them to burst into flames and die. Fire and sunlight are not fatal to an Original. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. *'Love:' If a vampire falls in love with someone, its a weakness to them. Even for the Originals. See Also * Jenna and Alaric - Details on their relationship. * Elena and Jenna - Details on their aunt and niece relationship. Trivia * She is based on the novel character Aunt Judith. * The name 'Sommers' is an homage to Buffy Summers, the titular character of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. According to Julie Plec, a letter "was changed to protect the innocent." * She was the last main character to learn about vampires. * In the books, Judith does not approve the relationship of Elena and Stefan, but she wants Elena with Damon. In the series, Jenna agrees with the relationship of Elena and Stefan, but she worries about her niece when she is with Damon. She also seems older in the books and is engaged to a man named Robert. * When she attended Mystic High, she was classmates with Logan Fell, John Gilbert and Mason Lockwood. Out of this group she seemed to be friends only with Mason. Out of this group John and Jenna are the last to die, each by a supernatural cause. * Sara Canning (Jenna) is actually only a few months older than Steven R. McQueen (Jeremy) and Nina Dobrev (Elena). *She is the third main character to become a vampire after Vicki Donovan and Caroline Forbes. Ironically she was the last to know about vampires before becoming one. thumb|300px|right *Jenna showed more self-control that Vicki and Caroline after being turned into vampires. *Jenna showed great strength and determination in her final moment trying to save Elena. *She is the second main character to die after Vicki. *She is the only character to be killed, sired, and destroyed on the same day by the vampire who sired her. *Jenna only lived a few minutes as a vampire, the shortest amount of time of any vampire in the series. *She appeared in 30 episodes as a human more than every other Vampire. *She is the second "ingredient" in Klaus's ritual, he kills her by staking her to complete her role. *Jenna, along with John, died trying to save Elena in the episode The Sun Also Rises. *Jenna and John were the only guardians of Elena and Jeremy, now they have become orphans. *The funeral of Jenna and John was hidden from the people of Mystic Falls, so as not to place headstones to prevent future problems. *Vicki Donovan and Tyler Lockwood are the only main characters that never interacted or met Jenna Appearances Here is a list of episodes featuring Jenna Sommers: Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *'Bad Moon Rising' *Memory Lane *Plan B *Masquerade *The Sacrifice *By the Light of the Moon *Daddy Issues *Crying Wolf *The Dinner Party *The House Guest *Know Thy Enemy *Klaus *The Last Day *The Sun Also Rises References * She didn't appear in the following episodes during season one and two: ** Season One - Friday Night Bites, Lost Girls, Haunted, Fool Me Once, Let The Right One In, Blood Brothers. ** Season Two - Brave New World, Kill or Be Killed, Rose, Katerina, The Descent The Last Dance and As I Lay Dying. *Although Jenna was a main character, she often made minor appearances and occasionally appeared as a secondary character. References Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Female Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Undead Category:Main Characters Category:Killed by Klaus Category:dead Category:Featured Articles